Lost to Indonesia?
by Arasa Koneko
Summary: Gimana ya kalo Len dan Rin nyasar ke Indonesia, tepatnya-Bali?


Arasa-chan disinii~! X3

Yosh, ini adalah ONESHOT gaje yang dibuat dengan asal-asalan~ 8D

Jadi pasti jayus dan banyak kecacatan! hehehe!

Tapi, mohon R to R!

Minna ga daisukiiii~ hohoho!

* * *

Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp. & CFM Inc.

* * *

Normal PoV

Sore itu sangat terik, Len dan Rin sedang kepanasan di bawah pohon sambil ngipas-ngipasin tangan berharap mendapat sedikit kesejukan.

"Wiiih... Panase rek! Berapa suhunya sih di sini?" Omel Len sambil mempercepat kipasan tangannya.

"Kayaknya sih lebih dari 1000°!" Seru Rin asal saking emosi karena kepanasan.

Len hanya merengut dan memandang Rin kesal sambil tetap kipas-kipas dan berkeringat.

"Kalo pergi ke luar negeri bakal dingin kali ya~" Ujarnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tergantung kemana dulu perginya?"

"Ke Amerika!"

"Atau Inggris, Italia, Prancis, yang beda iklim!"

"Hawaii!"

"Canada!"

"Auk, ah! Pokoknya yang BEDA IKLIM! BEDA IKLIM!" Seru Len, makin mengibaskan tangannya sekuat tenaga.

Rin hanya mencibir.

"Bisanya ngomong doang! Dipikir mau naek apa kita ke tempat sejauh gitu?" Rin ganti mengomel.

"Naek apa, kek! Naik... Naik... Road Roller! Ya gak? Apa lagi emang kalo bukan?"

"MBAHMU KIPER! Masa' mau naik Road Roller, kamu pikir bisa terbang?"

"Hoe, Ojo ngeremehin kowe... Punya kita kan BRB!"

"What? **B**ukan** R**oadroller **B**iasa? Preeet!"

"Bukan, yee! Maksudku **B**eli di **R**entetan **B**ang sumidun," Jawab Len enteng...,Tapi...

**DUAGH**

...Akhirnya kepalanya benjol juga.

"Hih! Pergi ama Bang Sumidun aja sono!"

"Ogaaaaah!" Len ambil langkah seribu. Atau mungkin, sejuta?

Tapi Rin yang pengen naik Roadroller juga sebenernya, akhirnya iseng ngotak-ngatik tuh roadroller selama Len lagi ngacir.

Dan setelah menyalakan mesinnya...

_**Wrrrrrm.. Wrrrrrm...**_

"Yahuuuuuu!" Rin menjalankan Roadrollernya dengan riang (lupa sama nasib sodara kembarnya yang masih kalang kabut)

Dann.. Ia melewati Len!

"Oi... Oi! Roadrollerkuuuuu~~~~~~!" Seru Len, kaget melihat Road rollernya dibawa oleh Rin.

Ia mengejar dengan susah payah, bercucuran keringat di tengah matahari yang terik, setetes demi tetes, berjatuhan dengan pelan... Dan... Yak! Terkejar! Ekor (ekor?) road rollernya sudah dicengkram kuat olehnya.

Rin kaget, dan saat ia ngotak-ngatik lagi, berusaha bikin roadrollernya ngebut…

_**...WUSSSSH!**_

...Roadrollernya terbanggg!

"MAK!" Rin dan Len berseru bersamaan, karena kaget.

Len yang Cuma berpegangan pada ekor roadrollernya saja, terpontang-panting ke kanan, ke kiri, ke atas, ke bawah, lewat bunderan, belok kiri, terus masuk.. *plak!

Gak, gak, gak, Cuma ke atas, bawah, kanan dan kiri,kook.

"Len! Naik aja sini! Mukamu udah kayak tikus keinjek tau!"

"UEEEEEEK,," Len malah muntah-muntah.

Rin dengan susah payah membantu adiknya yang sekarang mukanya lagi gak karuan, Matanya penuh dengan burung-burung terbang. Cip.. cip.. cip... =_=

Rin buru-buru mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas dari kotak tersembunyi di bolongan road roller; pisang! Haup! Pisang dimasukkan bulet-bulet ke mulut bocah shota itu. Slep! Langsung pulih, deh.

"Okeee, jadi kita menuju arah mana sekarang?" Ujar Len sambil cengar-cengir karena udah mendapat energi,

"Mana aku tahu! Sibuk ngurusin anak beler yang tadi gelangtungan kayak monyet di belakang," timpal Rin sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Len mendengus.

"Yasudalah, kita tunggu aja roadrollernya turun sendiri..." keluh Len.

"Emangnya bisa!" Cibir Rin nyolot.

"Bisa aja sih..."

Mereka menunggu Road rollernya turun dengan tegang. Pulau apapun nggak kelihatan karena tertutup awan tebal. Mana mereka tahu sedang di ketinggian berapa, dan sedang berada di atas apa?

Dan... lama-lama Road roller itu melambat... beberapa titik lagi sampai menuju titik 0 dimana mereka akan turun...

Dan.. _**grek grek grek**_

...Roadrollernya berhenti! Sementara mereka masih di atas langit.

"Ri, Ri, Rin.. U,Untuk terakhir kali, aku panggil Rin- onee chan..."

"Le,Le,Len.. U, Untuk terakhir kali... Aku gak mau panggil kamu!"

Len bersungut-sungut, tapi itu bukan saat yang tepat! Diam selama 5 detik di atas langit, bukan hal biasa!

_**Tik.. Tik... grek grek**** grek**_

"**..."** mereka terdiam sejenak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**wussssssssh!**_

"**...HUWAAAAAAA!"**

Mereka terjatuh bersama roadrollernya juga! Sambil berpelukan gemetar, mereka memejamkan mata sambil berusaha meraih road rollernya itu, tak mudah karena melawan angin. Tidak lupa dengan doa yang lebih mirip (bener-bener mirip) jampi-jampi saking cepet pelafalannya.

Dan.. _**bluk!**_

"Ghee?"

Mereka sudah terduduk di daratan! Ternyata yang tadi gak tinggi-tinggi amat.. '=_=

"Fyuh, syukurlah,..." Bisik Rin lega.

"Lho, roadrollernya!" Seru Len panik, tak melihat roadrollernya.

**BUK!**

Roadroller menibannya dalam kecepatan 0,1111 detik.

Alhasil, Tambah benjol satu lagi di kepalanya. (rasanya harusnya bukan benjol lagi deh '=A=)

Len menepuk-nepuk kepalanya yang sakit. Sementara itu, Rin celingak-celinguk memerhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"...Len... Kita di mana?" Tanya Rin panik.

"Heh?"

Len ikut menengak-nengok. Suasananya lumayan familiar. Pantai dengan orang-orang bule berjemur.

"Bule, tuh?" bisik Len.

"Eh, jangan-jangan kita beneran sampai di luar negeri! Banyak bule, lho!" Seru Rin girang.

"Tapi kok panas ya?"

"Mungkin lagi musim panas," Ucap Rin lagi sambil mendengus (pe-de abis dengan jawabannya)

"Aneh, harusnya kan kalau kita musim panas, di luar musim dingin? Kan sudah beda iklim."

"E, eeee, benar juga..."

"Mungkin kita salah tempat..."

"_Hei, kids, what are you doing?_"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka dari belakang. Seorang bapak-bapak tinggi besar. Rambutnya hitam. Hm, yang ini sih gak kayak bule.

"**Hey, where are you from?**" Tanya bapak-bapak itu lagi.

Rin dan Len hanya bertatapan sambil cengo, kagak ngerti.

"Ini bahasa luar negeri, kayaknya," Bisik Rin.

"Mboh ah, ra ngerti aku," Balas Len.

"_hm, are you two lost from your family? Let me check. Whats your name?_" Tanya bapak-bapak itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari balik saku jasnya,

Len dan Rin masih cengo.

Orang itu menatap mereka yang bertampang bingung, lalu tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa,sih?" Len keceplosan.

"Len!"

"_Oh, You two use Japanese languange? So you're from Japan!_" Ujar orang itu.

"Hai, Selamat datang, ini di pantai Kuta, Bali, Indonesia! Kalian dari Jepang, kan? Kenalkan, Aku Pak Made (A/N : Gak kepikiran nama laen =w=) Beruntung aku bisa bahasa Jepang, lho! Gini-gini aku lulusan Universitas Waseda." Ujar orang itu lagi dengan cas-cis-cus bahasa jepang.

Rin dan Len hanya bertatapan dengan tampang gak yakin banget. Gheh? Kayak gini? Lulusan Waseda?

...

Bodo amat, deh...

"Em... Ha, Hai, Aku Rin dan ini Adikku, Len," Ucap Rin ragu-ragu.

"Kalian tersesat? Baiklah, silakan melihat-lihat sambil menunggu aku mencari orang tua kalian lewat pengeras suara." Ujar orang itu, lalu pergi sambil melambai.

_Ah, gampang, tinggal bilang siapa orang tua anak-anak yang berambut kuning kayak belimbing, _batin si Pak Made.

Rin dan Len balas melambai.

"Mana mungkin dia menemukan orang tua kita. Kita 'kan kesini nyasar!" Bisik Len.

"Ya sudahlah! Toh kita sudah sampai di pantai yang sejuk! Meski aku baru dengar pantai Kuta." Ujar Rin.

"Kalo Indonesia sih tahu! Tapi kan masih di benua yang sama..." Sahut Len sambil mendesah.

"Yah, biarin, yang penting cukup sejuk!"

Mereka berjalan-jalan sambil menarik Road rollernya layaknya anjing peliharaan. Suasananya indah sekali, semilir angin pinggir pantai. Memandang laut lepas di kejauhan, indah sekali!

"Aku gak menyesal tadi ngotak-ngatik Road rollernya sampai bisa terbang ke sini," Ujar Rin sambil terpesona.

_Soal terbang ke sini sih iya, tapi soal ngotak-ngatiknya nggak!_ ujar Len dalam hati.

Mereka berkeliling cukup lama, dan melihat banyak hal.

Mulai dari bule sispex, sampe bule ceking. Mulai dari gaun, sampe bikini. (Len sampe ngiler dan timbul benjol lagi di kepalanya, dan tentu saja, benjol is created by : Rin)

Setelah capek, mereka duduk di dekat toko pinggir pantai. Tiba-tiba pak Made muncul lagi.

"Maaf, aku tak menemukan orang tua kalian! Apa kalian kesini sendiri?"

Len dan Rin bertatapan, lalu mengangguk. Pak Made tampak syok. "NGOMONG DARI TADI, NAPEEEEEE!" Serunya. Len dan Rin hanya cekikikan, ternyata Pak Made tuh lucu juga.

Mereka lalu minum jus bersama-sama ditraktir pak Made.

"Lalu kalian kesini naik apa?" Tanya Pak Made. Len dan Rin menunjuk Road Roller mereka bersamaan.

"Hah!" Pak Made terbelalak.

"Roadroller kami bisa terbang," Ujar Len sambil mendengus bangga.

Pak Made gantian yang cengo sekarang, palingan dia pikir anak-anak sableng yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya sudah, kalian menginap di sini malam ini. Besok kita keliling Bali, ya, aku ingin menunjukkan kepada orang Jepang kehebatan negeri ini!" Ujar pak Made penuh semangat. Len dan Rin mengangguk saja.

Mereka menginap di rumah Pak Made malam itu. Keesokan paginya, mereka berenang dipantai dengan MASIH tetap merantai road roller mereka layaknya anjing.

Setelah puas berenang, mereka berjalan-jalan bersama Pak Made. Rencananya mereka mau ke Denpasar dulu, Pak Made mau ngeliatin tari-tari Bali yang bisa dimulai siang hari. Kalo tari kecak 'kan sore-sore...

Pak Made memperlihatkan berbagai alat musik khas Indonesia, tarian, dan sebagainya pada Len dan Rin. (Cuma foto karena gak mungkin mereka keliling Indonesia beneran, tapi kalo alat musiknya beneran~)

Mereka juga diajari cara memainkannya. Len dan Rin kadang takjub, kadang cengo, kadang diem aja, kadang ngangguk aja, kadang jungkir balik (Wops, nggak lah =_=)...

Saat memperlihatkannya, ada seseorang yang menepuk-nepuk punggung Pak Made.

"Pak, Di mana ya, letak Garuda Wisnu Kencana?"

"Ada di sana, lurus terus, melewati jalan besar. Agak jauh sih, dari sini," Jawab Pak Made.

Orang itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama," Jawab Pak Made sambil balas tersenyum. Lalu orang itu pergi.

"Te-rima ka sih?" Tanya Len.

"Terima kasih? Ya, Arigato dalam bahasa Indonesia adalah Terima Kasih."

Len dan Rin mengangguk. (Ingat, Pak Made kalau sama Len dan Rin ngomongnya bahasa jepang. ^w^)

Setelah berjalan-jalan, belanja kaos khas bali dan pernak-pernik yang bejibun dengan tampang polos (Karena yang bayar Pak Made), Len dan Rin rencananya mau dipulangin sore harinya.

Tapi Len dan Rin belum mau pulang. Mereka belum puas (Sementara itu Pak Made lagi terpuruk sambil gigit-gigit dompetnya yang kempes 99,99999999999%.)

Tapi tiba-tiba, ada suara yang memanggil Len dan Rin.

"Leeeen! Riiiiin!"

Len dan Rin menengok, Begitu pula dengan Pak Made.

"...**Gheeeee**!"

Ada seorang satpam bersama dengan.. "Mi,Mi,Miku dan Bakaito! Sedang apa mereka disini!" teriak Rin dan Len hampir bersamaan,

"Kalian nih kemana aja, sih!" Seru Miku sambil memeluk Mereka berdua erat. Tampangnya aneh banget saat itu, pake kacamata hitam gede, rambutnya yang menjulur sampe bawah diiket sekenanya ke atas. Plus pake baju renang dan ban bergambar daun bawang.

Bakaito juga. Pake kacamata hitam juga, pake topi renang bergambar ice cream, baju renang, bebek-bebekan dan bola karet. Apalagiiii, kulitnya belang di sana-sini! OMG..! =_=

"Eeee, eeeeee... Tunggu sebentar! Kalian ngapain disini!" Seru Len.

"Kalian yang ngapain! Kita udah cariin dari pagi, tahu!"

*Siiing…* suasana hening sejenak.

"...Kalo udah dari pagi.. apa-apaan baju renang, ban gaje, bebek-bebekan dan kacamata itu? '=_=" Tukas Rin.

"Eeee, ini , anu, ini refreshing, refreshing!" Ujar Bakaito dengan keringat dingin bercucuran *udah kayak perampok yg ketangkap basah? #Jayus ah.

Pak Made yang cengo memerhatikan dua orang aneh yang tau-tau dateng sama satpam, secara mengagetkan ditarik oleh Len dan Rin. "Ka-BURRRRRRRR!" Seru Mereka.

Pak Made masih cengo meskipun ditarik-tarik sambil lari. Ia menunjuk Miku dan Bakaito yang berusaha keras ngejar sambil bawa 'Pernak-pernik refreshing' mereka. "Itu orang tua kalian, tuh?"

"**NAJOOOOONG**!" Seru Len cepat.

Mereka menuju Road roller yang dirantai di tiang, dan buru-buru naik. Tapi.. O-ow! Miku dan Bakaito berhasil menyusul!

Akhirnya mereka naik juga, dan mereka berempat sudah ada di atas Road roller itu. Rin dan Len hanya meringkuk sambil terpuruk karena mereka berhasil naik, dan ketika Rin tidak sengaja menyenggol mesin...

_**Wrrrrrrm, Wrrrrrrm... kretek kretek kretek**_

_**...WUSSSSSH!**_

Road Rollernya terbang lagi! Sambil makin meninggi, Len dan Rin yang kaget atas ke"terbang"an itu untuk kedua kalinya, melongok ke bawah.

Tertinggal Pak Made dan satpam yang cengo memandang ke arah mereka yang makin ke atas, dan ke atas. Len dan Rin bergantian melongok ke bawah, lalu spontan berteriak bersama; "TE-RIMA KA..SIH.., PAK MADE!"

Mereka tersenyum puas, lalu terdengar suara yang sama-samar dari bawah. "SAMA-SAMA!"

Mereka makin merasa senang, nyasar ke Indonesia ternyata gak buruk juga. Malah lupa sama rasa kepanasan.

Miku dan Bakaito yang kedatangannya gak jelas, ya cuma senyum-senyum aja.

"Glek,,," Len tiba-tiba meneguk ludah.

"Ada apa?"

"A, Anu, waktu kita mendarat 'kan kita terhempas ke bawah, yang kali ini pasti juga,..."

"A,, benar juga! Hyaaaa!" Seru Rin pucat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Miku.

Belum sempat menjawab, Road Rollernya melambat! Dan seketika... berhenti...

"Hiiii, waktunya memejamkan mataaa..." bisik Len. Miku dan Bakaito kebingungan.

Tapitapitapi... Anyeh! Road Rollernya malah turun dengan pelan, mulus banget. Malah mendarat dengan lembut.

Len dan Rin membuka mata. Hoh, mereka sudah di daratan. Ini.. di bawah pohon tempat mereka berteduh kemarin!

"Aneh, kenapa kali ini bisa mulus ya?"

"Gak tahu, pokoknya yang penting kita sudah pulang..." Ujar Rin.

Len, Miku dan Bakaito mengangguk.

"...Tunggu. Berarti Miku dan Bakaito naik apa ke sana?" Tanya Rin.

Miku dan Bakaito hanya saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa.

Len dan Rin ganti berpandangan, dan cengo lagi untuk kesekian kalinya...

"_...Len... Len...! Bangun..."_

"..Eh? Bangun?" Ujar Len.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Ah, tidak... seperti ada yang memintaku bangun, padahal.."

"Aneh," Ujar Rin.

"...Eh? Tunggu...!"

...**Clik**!

Len membuka matanya. Angin sejuk berhembus. Ia terduduk. Di sekelilingnya rerumputan, Ia bersender di pohon. Lho, bukannya barusan dia sedang di depan Road Roller, bersama Rin, Miku dan Bakaito? Tapi di tempat ini juga...

"Len, sudah bangun?"

"...Eh?"

Di sebelahnya ada Rin! Tapi tidak ada Miku dan Bakaito.

"...Bukannya kita habis nyasar ke Indonesia naik road roller terbang, ya!" Seru Len.

Rin cengo. Ia terdiam, lalu tertawa ngakak. "Kamu mimpi, kalii! Haduh Haduh, adekku wis dadi wong edan!" Serunya sambil tertawa.

Len hanya merengut kesal. Jadi yang tadi itu mimpi? Kok, Nyata sekali...

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang! Sudah nggak begitu panas, 'kan!" Ujar Rin sambil berdiri, lalu menyiapkan Road Rollernya. Ia melirik Len yang masih bingung. Ia menghembuskan nafas.

...Sebetulnya rahasia... Rin juga mengalami mimpi yang sama!

"..Ayo pulang!" Rin sudah siap di atas Road rollernya.

Len mengikuti, lalu naik, dan menuju rumah mereka.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

...Haloo~ Arasa-chan lagi disini (?)

Makasih banyak udah mau baca! Untuk selanjutnya,tolong beri kritik, saran dan pendapatnya ya :3

Juga Terima kasih yang sangat-sangat buat Hanna-chan yang mau repot-repot ngoreksi dan memberi usul yang bagus buat cerita ini~!

Makasih semuanya~! X3

Akhir kata, maaf jayus dan gaje super '=A+


End file.
